Goodbye
by black-dahlia75
Summary: She loves him with all her heart but losing him could mean losing herself too. Song fic. ONE-SHOT although I may carry on a sequel multi-chapter story if you guys think it's good enough.


Title: Goodbye  
Author: Black-Dahlia75  
Song: B*Witched - Blame It On The Weatherman  
Characters: Calleigh/Tim + implied E/C comfort/friendship at the end

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The way the blue Miami ocean sparkled was lost to her eyes as they searched for some form of answer. Grey clouds lingered, threatening the golden sands below with the inevitable torrential rain. A black pair of four inch heels sunk deeper into the sandy grains feeling as lonely as the blond who owned them. Her hair whipped around, the wind reaching a new level of chaos as every minute passed. The angry redness around the woman's eyes masked the true beauty of those emerald orbs and did nothing to hide her devastation and pain. The sound of thunder was evident as the clouds began to expel their contents on Miami.

_It's just one more day_

_No one said there would be rain again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_Yeah, I'll blame it on the weatherman_

Her heart throbbed, yearning for him. She stood facing the salty water, yet feeling like she was facing a new world. A world without Tim. Silent tears began to roll down her pale cheeks as she remembered the sight of his body lying in that casket. The coolness that shocked her to her core as every moment she had spent with him began flashing through her eyes. So many memories, yet no chance for a future. When she first began working at CSI and met the tall, dark and handsome Timothy Speedle. The unique friendship that meant so much, yet longed for more. Their first kiss and how it was full of passion and love. The first time he had told her he loved her. The first time she had responded honestly and with the dedication and intensity that only a woman head over heels in love could possibly possess.

_Get away, for a while_

_Here I am, out on my own again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_Yeah, I'll blame it on the weatherman_

Tears mingled with the rain as Calleigh openly sobbed for the man who's life had been so recklessly taken from this world. A friend, a lover, a soulmate. The one man who had loved her with all his heart, who had respected her, thought of her not as some easy blond, but as an amazing, smart and sexy woman. An equal. He had always been the perfect gentlemen. She missed his laugh, the way he was always willing to share his emotions yet was patient and understanding with her. She has broken those walls surrounding her heart to dust for him. She would do anything for the man she loved. Anything. She would even die for him, for without him life had no meaning to her.

_Standing on the shore_

_Calling out your name_

_I was here before_

_I could see your face_

_Only clouds will see_

_Tears are in my eyes_

_Empty like my heart_

_Why'd you say goodbye?_

Finally, her petite frame couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed onto the sand, tears flowing down her face, her voice hoarse from screaming for him. She didn't care that the damp sand was clinging to her favorite black dress. Now all the dress reminded her of was what black stands for; death and pain. Not only her pain but the tears that had run down Alexx's face, Eric's confused expression as he felt himself attending his own best friend's funeral and even those piercing baby blues belonging to Horatio as he mourned a lost son. Life was never going to be the same.

_Alone, I can hear_

_Hear our song playing for me again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_Oh no, just blame it on the weatherman_

It just hurt too much. The black dress radiated death and seemed to keep the image of Tim's autopsy permanently in her head. She had to get away from those closed eyes, the Y shaped cut on his muscular chest, the unusual pale tone his skin had taken. Yanking the silk dress over her head she wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked violently back and forth.

_Maybe it's too late_

_Maybe it's too late to try it again_

_Maybe I can't pray_

_Maybe I can't wait_

_And maybe I can't blame the weatherman_

As the fragile blond lost herself to her grief and despair, she didn't notice the strong pair of dark arms wrap around her petite frame. Leaning into his embrace she let his soothing words comfort her aching soul.

_The rain goes on and on again_

_The rain goes on and on again_


End file.
